


Так, как должно быть

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Angst, Death, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Incest, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Relationships: John Grimm/Samantha Grimm
Kudos: 4





	Так, как должно быть

Она умирает. Медленно и мучительно. На испещрённом морщинами вечно юном лице застыла улыбка. Саманта спит, но Джон знает, что её тело ломает от боли; он уже столько раз слышал, как Сэм кричит, корчась и изворачиваясь в самых кошмарных муках. Как бы хотел Джон отдать ей частичку себя: своего здоровья и своего бессмертия. Но от старости нет лекарства. Джон — загадка природы, изгой в современном обществе, уникальный, особенный экспонат. А Сэм — нет. Сэм — всего лишь человек, лучшая женщина в его жизни.

Джон помнит её молодой, полной сил. В его памяти навсегда сохранятся эти моменты бесконечного счастья, когда они вместе, плечом к плечу, избавляли мир от опасности, когда сидели зимними вечерами при свете свечей, а летом дурачились, бегая под дождём, а потом вымокшие, замёрзшие, долго грелись под тёплым пледом — одним на двоих — и пили горячий глинтвейн из высоких бокалов. Джон помнит каждую родинку на её ладно сложенном теле, её руки — красивые, нежные, с длинными пальцами, сжимавшимися вокруг его члена. Помнит влажный блеск её кожи и дурманящий вкус её губ. Помнит, как она выгибалась под ним, царапая его спину снова и снова, пока его раны затягивались одна за другой, а он входил медленно и осторожно, растворяясь в ней без остатка.

Саманта лежит на больничной кровати и тихо хрипит. Джон придвигается ближе, стараясь расслышать и распознать в её хрипах знакомые звуки. Он не способен помочь ей, и волны отчаянья захлёстывают его целиком.

Сэм открывает глаза — на мгновенье, но Джон успевает поймать её встревоженный взгляд.

— Джон…

— Я с тобой, дорогая, я рядом.

Она издаёт краткий вздох, а Джон остро чувствует, как по щекам текут слёзы.

Его Сэм — родная, любимая Сэм — угасает, и нет ничего страшнее этого зрелища.

Всё происходит именно так, как должно, но Джону не становится легче. Он в самый последний раз целует Саманту и в самый первый — оказывается совершенно один.

Она не шевелится, не издаёт ни единого звука. Она умирает. И вместе с ней умирает частичка его души.


End file.
